


Naked and Afraid ft Tangerines

by Kurapiika



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other, Uh they're naked at one point, actually the whole thing but thats pretty much it, also the dk rap is mentioned, he has no style..........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurapiika/pseuds/Kurapiika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The hot water was almost as scalding as the fire that burned inside of Kurapika when he thought of the phantom troupe and how they killed his family."</p><p>A continuation of Supreme Tangerine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked and Afraid ft Tangerines

**Author's Note:**

> A joint fic between tumblr user Bureikku and I.

It had been a VERY long day at work for Kurapika and honestly he was just happy to be home. He walked past Leorio and went straight for the shower because he was gross and sweaty and very ready for spaghetti. 

Leorio looked up from his bowl of cereal as the blonde came inside. He couldn’t believe that this was his 74th bowl today, but I guess that’s just natural when all you do is sit home and eat cereal on repeat. He’s been in tangerine withdrawal for about a month now and it is still a struggle for him. “When will they return?” he thinks on a daily basis but he knows, they probably will not as long as kurapika is around. Anyways, despite kurapika’s entrance, because he didn’t say anything, Leorio completely forgot to even acknowledge his existence or pay attention to the fact that he went off into the bathroom. 

The hot water was almost as scalding as the fire that burned inside of Kurapika when he thought of the phantom troupe and how they killed his family. Before he knew it though, he heard the door open. Normally, the water would have drowned out the sound but due to his most recent profession, he has been on VERY HIGH alert. The door opened and Kurapika slowly moved closer to inspect what it was, expecting it to just be Leorio, but you can never be sure. Kurapika was so focused on what was on the other side of the shower door that he forgot it was there and smacked his face into it. ow. He regained composure and opened the shower door.

Leorio waltzed into the bathroom to take a piss as he did every day. He completely disregarded the fact that the shower was on and that kurapika was inside. “He probably won’t even notice I’m here. When did he even get here actually” leorio thought, as he didn't remember kurapika coming home literally 2 minutes prior. His lack of tangerines really has fucked him up and his thoughts were drowned with cereal. 

“Leorio what are you doing in here?????” Kurapika practically yelled. Even though they’re dating it’s still rude to walk in on your boyfriend showering. At least knock what are you some rampant animal? What a dick, Kurapika thinks.

“Wtf we have one bathroom in this house and I had to pee. That’s why??” Leorio was annoyed and kind of confused. He never understood why Kurapika would care about such minor things such as this because as boyfriends, there shouldn't be an issue with sharing a bathroom. But here they are yet again, clashing over something so stupid he can't even comprehend. “I don’t understand why it matters to you man like. We’re dating. I already know what ur dick looks like what's the big ass deal.”

Kurapika rolls his eyes and scoffs like that one weird antagonist who hates friendship. “It’s a matter of privacy, Leorio. We may be dating but I still want privacy!” Leorio doesn’t understand anything. Here they are, fighting again over something so trivial as privacy. “Maybe there are some times where I just don't want my dick exposed you stinky geezer.” Kurapika did not mean those rude words but he was very mad at Leorio and wanted to get his point across just like he did with the tangerines.

“privacy?! PRIVACY?!” Leorio SMACKED DOWN the toilet paper roll. he was MAD. How dare kurapika try and use privacy as an excuse for being mad meanwhile he intruded on HIS private affiliation with tangerines. What a fucking hypocrite. “Do you even know how much privacy you invaded on me kurapika???/???? I can't even look at a tangerine anymore and that was something special to me. I get that you're upset but if you're gonna be a hypocrite at least be more nice about it.”

Kurapika was APPALLED. How dare Leorio bring up the tangerines. “Excuse me but, those tangerines were not a private business! You made ME buy them. You hit ME in the eye with them. You threatened OUR relationship. So dont you dare say they were private. You even called my dick supreme tangerine. Like??” Kurapika didn’t know why they were still fighting over tangerines even though it had been about a month already. “And pick up that toilet paper are you some kind of monster what did it do to you..”

Leorio walked over to the shower and angrily put his arm on the shower door, his pants were still down. “Listen Kurapika. I know things have been better lately but the fact that my tangerines CONTINUE to be invalidated is just. It’s so….oppressive and It needs to stop. Respect me and my tangerines and maybe my memory will be restored so I’ll know you’re in the shower and knock next time. I’m so fucked up.”

Kurapika did feel bad about the oppression. He was just jealous over the tangerines. What are you supposed to do when your boyfriend loves tangerines more than you?? Looking down in shame, Kurapika noticed Leorio’s lack of pants. “Leorio your pants are still down…”  
He also notices that his own pants were off. Actually, he was completely naked. He’s in the shower. “Leorio!” Fully grasping the situation, he yelled. “LEORIO I'M NAKED.” That was dumb to say, he thought. “I mean, I don’t know what I mean just go away now.”

Leorio knew he was naked and was confused by why kurapika felt the need to proclaim it. He refuses to leave. But he just doesn’t say anything. Leorio just stands there, maintaining eye contact with kurapika for an uncomfortable amount of time. What is wrong with this man.

Kurapika feels extremely uncomfortable and knows he needs to make a break for it. Ducking under Leorio’s arm, he slips out from underneath him and runs. The water from his hair is dripping. The floor is getting wet. Kurapika is mildly frustrated. Why couldn’t Leorio just move? Why did he have to bring up the tangerines. He always feels bad about the tangerines but he just keeps bringing it up. Suddenly Kurapika is out of the bathroom and his foot lands in a puddle. He comes crashing down before he can ever realize it. Here he is, naked on the floor lying on his stomach. This is the second worst day he’s ever had, he thinks to himself. He begins to cry. “Can you get me a towel please…” He desperately calls out to Leorio.

“Yeah, ok,” Leorio grabs a towel to bring it over to the lone kurapika. He quickens his pace to reach him sooner but he did not take into consideration the wet floor that resulted from his boyfriends wet sprint from the shower. He also falls and lands basically on top of Kurapika. He pulls the towel up and awkwardly hand it to him.

As Kurapika feels the newfound pressure upon his body, he begins to sob. He is crushed both emotionally and physically. “Leorio what the fuck” He tries to say in between hiccups. Kurapika can't move. He has gone into rigor mortis leorio version. He tries to turn around but he can’t even do that. He grabs the towel with his only free arm and brings it to his face. Thinking thats a dumb idea, he instead tries to hit Leorio with it. “This would have NEVER happened if you would have just heard me come in. No, you care more about cereal than me, your own boyfriend. Is this going to be like the tangerines again or what?”

“You didn’t even say hello to me when you came in though.. I dont even care about cereal at all also it’s just a pass time. I don't do very much day to day kurapika, you know this. HOw else am I supposed to amuse myself if I don’t have tangerines in the house. Or you for that matter.” Leorio pushed himself off the small blonde and sat up. “I’m sorry ok why do you keep doubting my affection ur still my numbah 1 i just want balance to my life”

“I didn’t? I have really bad inner monologue maybe I was saying hi to imaginary Leorio. Sorry about that. I understand now. Also why don’t you take up a hobby instead of just attaching yourself to food. You’re going to die from like too much cholesterol or something….” Kurapika understands that Leorio doesn’t do anything but that is not his fault. “I doubt your affection because everyone I love leaves me...no really like all my friends and family died so like?? What if you die and the last thought on your mind was tangerines like what then would you die happy?? I just wanna be ur cinnamon apple…”

 

“But babe youre already my cinnamon apple….my main bae,,, my supreme tangerine. I love tangerines in an object obsession kind of way but I love you as an actual person ok. I kno ur a sad little man but thats ok. I love u regardless and want u to remember that.”

“Ok im not a sad little man so maybe use something else next time, sweetie :). But Leorio i’m sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I love you too but you really need a hobby.” Kurapika sits up as well because for some reason he never did and he's just been laying there on the floor. He thinks its about time to do what he’s been waiting to do for a long time. He stands up and wraps the towel around himself and walks over to their shared bedroom. He comes back and hands leorio a tangerine. He’s hidden the last one since their fight. It’s the exact one that hit him in the eye. “babe…………………………..here im sorry i kept this from you all this time..”

Leorio looks up, in shock. Multiple tears come streaming down his face as it remained unchanged from the shock expression. He is so happy, so full of life. He does not even have words for this monumental moment in his life so he just stands up, firmly grasps the tangerine, and brings kurapika into a warm embrace. He holds kurapika there for like, i dont know, 25 minutes in silence. It is nice for a while and towards the end is kind of weird.

Kurapika stays in the embrace but soon gets bored and preoccupies himself with mumbling the donkey kong rap.“...he has no style. he has no grace..this kong has….a funny face” kurapika laughs to himself over this ridiculous rap whilst his boyfriend is doing god knows what with that tangerine. Why did he even give him that. Who knows, but it made leorio happy so it’s alright he guesses.


End file.
